We witness an unending series of data breaches where the private data of millions of citizens is stolen and used for identity theft and similar crimes. It turns out that a publicly-accessible data base run with a complex array of credential cannot well stand a serious expert well funded penetration attack. In light of this vulnerability one is driven to seek a new avenue of defense. Assuming that attacks are successfully and private data is stolen on a wholesale basis—what can be done to stop the thief from exploiting his theft? If such effort to block the use of stolen data is successful then it would de-incentivize hackers from trying to break in to the next database, and security will be well served.